


In This Life

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the other Kris Kochanskis muses on her second life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slashthedrabble's prompt "History".

Sometimes Kris wondered about the countless other Kristine Kochanskis out there in the infinity of dimensions. There would be Kristines who had traded Nirvanah's second life for pips and some meaning in life, Kristines who had never found out about the cost until it was too late and Kristines who were never given the opportunity. There would be lonely Kristines on Red Dwarfs that had never ran into the Holoship or developed the power to generate more than one hologram at a time, Kristines who had lived, Kristines who had had children, Kristines stored on discs that were never played. There would be Red Dwarfs out there that had no survivors and no holograms and nothing to give them purpose, just a computer without companionship going slowly mad in the infinity of space and time.

With a life like hers, she suspected she would meet some of those Kristines eventually. It would make no difference. In their endless universe, she and Nirvanah would remain digital ghosts, memories of people that go on and on, clinging to life and each other and their computer generated sensations long after there is any point to it, until even the Dwarf rusts to nothing.


End file.
